


A is for... - OQ Prompt Party '18 (Day 7)

by jenningzx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018, Oq, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenningzx/pseuds/jenningzx
Summary: Robin & Regina have been trying out A-Z dating for the past month, when Regina picks the letter 'A' for their latest date, she already has something in mind.





	A is for... - OQ Prompt Party '18 (Day 7)

We made it guys, 7 days of prompts - it's been beautiful, as always. I'd like to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, retweeted and liked my prompt entries this week, you've kept me motivated! I'm so proud to be part of such a talented fandom, and every time I do one of these prompt weeks etc. I am amazed at just how incredible everyone is. I love you all, here's to #OutlawQueen.

Day 7 for OQ Prompt Party is No. 133 'Date Night', I hope you enjoy this cute bit of OQ drabble.

***

 

Closing her eyes, Regina slips her hand into the red velvet bag and retrieves a folded slip of paper.

“A...” She reads aloud, smirking as an idea pops into her head.

“A date beginning with A.” Robin says, cocking his head as she continues to smirk.

They’d been trying out A-Z dating for the last month, an idea they had gotten online when searching for ‘innocent’ ways to spice up date night, Robin was hoping Regina’s date idea for ‘A’ was better than ‘S’ which had resulted in them skydiving; Robin wasn’t a huge fan of that date.

“I take it you have something in mind darling?” Robin asks, pouring them both another glass of red wine.

“As a matter of fact I do.” Regina smiles, taking a sip of her wine.

“Care to enlighten me?” 

“How about archery?” She says, “We’ve been married 5 years now and I’ve never actually held a bow.”

Robin smiles then, swirling his wine around in his glass, “I’d say that sounds like a fine idea!”

Regina grins and takes another sip of her drink, “Well then, it’s a date.”

***

“That’s it, right there... almost.” Robin says, his arms around her waist as he stands flush against her, “Now, pull back towards your cheek bone....”

“Like this?” Regina asks, her arm shaking slightly as she pulls back the string of the bow.

“Perfect.” Robin nods, giving her waist a gentle squeeze, “Now, when you’re ready, release your fingers.”

Regina snorts, earning an eye roll from Robin, before letting go of the string, the arrow flying swiftly towards the target Robin had hung on the tree just ahead of them.

Seconds later, a loud thud echoes in their ears.

“Why Regina, you’re a natural.” Robin grins, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “Right on the bullseye, well done!”

“I guess I had a pretty good teacher.” Regina says, placing the bow on the ground and turning to face Robin, “This has been fun but, I have another idea for how we can finish off date night.” 

“Does it begin with A?” Robin smirks, kissing her softly.

Regina rolls her eyes, slapping his chest playfully, “I was going to suggest making my famous apple turnovers together.” 

“Sounds perfect, love. Why don’t I pack everything away here and meet you back at the house?” Robin suggests.

Regina nods, kissing him once more before heading back to the house, “Hurry back, thief.”

“Of course milady, one wouldn’t dream of being late for a date with a Queen...”


End file.
